


Daily Log

by connorbecomesdeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorbecomesdeviant/pseuds/connorbecomesdeviant
Summary: Connor is given a recorder to log his adventures in day to day life. He eventually has to deal with the harsh realities of life.





	Daily Log

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Mention

June 1st 9am

Today is my 1st week an assistant detective. My now partner hank decided to lend me this recording device because he didnt want me to “ramble and talk his ear off.” I like the idea of sharing my thoughts and suggestions but Hank feels otherwise. I think we’re going to make a great team.

Software stability Balanced.

June 5th 5pm

Hank and I just finished interrogating a suspect that murdered his owner. It stabbed him 28 times. Even I think that’s excessive. Gavin wasnt too thrilled about me interrogating the deviant. I’m not sure why he doesn’t like me. Lt. Hank let me go in the room with the deviant though. I really appreciated that. I tried the understanding approach but wanst getting anywhere. So I turned up the heat and pressured it until finally he confessed. It was as though it expressed genuine fear for its life. Thats something I could never understand. However this deviant was different I could tell in its eyes that something had changed in it. I tried not to think about it too much. The next thing I knew the cops barged in and the deviant’s stress level went through the roof. I stayed out of it and he ended up shooting himself in the head. I’ve never experienced anything like it. 

Software Instability ^

June 17th 1:15pm

Hank is an interesting human. He owns a dog named Sumo. I like dogs. He also listens to very loud and energizing music. Yet he’s still pretty moody. Hopefully he’ll come around and we can be great partners on our mission. Today we took a break from our mission and we hung out at the local food truck. We’ve visited this place often and each time i make sure to remind him how much cholesterol is in that burger. He continues to eat it. Androids dont eat but if Lt. Hank goes here almost every day then it I’ll take his word that it’s good. He seems to be coming around. He even let me dog sit Sumo while he was out at the bar. I like dogs. Sumo is a good dog. We have lots of fun together. I think I just made 2 friends.

Software Instability ⯭ 

June 30th 11am

Today we had a mandatory meeting with Fowler and Gavin. Lt. Hank wasn’t here today. I tried contacting him but It went straight to voice mail. I tried calling him once more but still no answer. I had to excuse myself from the meeting. Fowler and Gavin weren’t too happy with me. But…I had no choice. I need to make sure Lt. Hank is doing okay.

I checked the 2nd bar 3 blocks down the station to find Hank with 5 empty whiskey glasses. I told him it wasn’t healthy to consume this much alcohol. To which I didnt get a response. Just a somber sigh. This is different, this isnt like Hank. Normally he would tell me to shove something…somewhere (I still do not know where im supposed to be shoving all of these items he tells me) Aside from his typical gloomy self this…this is different. This is not the Hank I know. He eventually tells me Sumo had to be “put down” because he ate chocolate in the trash. After learning what being put down means I suddenly understand why he’s so glum tonight. I’ll miss that dog.

Software Instability ⯭ ⯭

July 3rd 9am

I was put on a 6 month probation because I had left the meeting among other infractions that didnt relate to the mission. Today was my last chance at being an assitant detective or I’ll get sent back to Cyberlife. Hank hasn’t been at work in days. Each time I arrive for work I’m greeted with an empty chair. The only remains left are Sumo’s dog fur left on the chair.

I want to care. I want to feel remorse for failing Gavin, Fowler, and Amanda. I failed my mission. And yet something inside is telling me that none of that matters. I’ve come to terms of failing that mission. My new Mission is making sure Lt. Hank is okay. To be there for my friend. 

Software Instability ⯭ ⯭

July 13th 4pm

I’ve been visiting Hank for a little more than a week. Offering donuts and coffee. He doesnt answer so I left myself in anyways. I know he doesn’t like it when I do that but his safety is my new priority now. Typically he’ll grumble about me walking in unannounced but eventually he calms down and takes a bite, if that. I take a look around the house and do my usual inspection. The house is a mess. Messier than usual. The picture of his son thats usual on the table now hidden underneath a pile of trash. I attempted to grab the phot but I stopped mid reach as he screamed “DON’T TOUCH THAT! TOUCH IT AND I’LL DEACTIVATE YOU SO FAST” He then looked at me with tears in his eyes. His face softened. “I’m..I’m so sorry Cole I…” 

“Connor, Lt. Hank. My name is Connor.”

He looked at me with such disbelief. Realizing what he’d said he turned away from me. Silent for the rest of the night.

Software Instability ⯭ ⯭ ⯭ 

July 20th 11pm

I stopped by to do my usual checkups. I rang the door bell. No answer. I rang again. Still No answer, as predicted. I go through my usual route. I call out to Hank but there was no answer. I scanned the room to find traces of blood. Some fresh and some dried patches. I followed it to the bathroom where there was a gunshot wound to his head. He was still breathing but I didnt have much time left. “Hank! Hank! Can you hear me?! It’s me Connor! Hank hold on. Please don’t die! You’re my friend you can’t die!” It was too late his vitals and stats were plummeting at an exponential rate. Before I knew it he was gone. I understand now. What its like to be truly alone. The pain he felt. I’ve only known this pain for a short time and to know that he’s been dealing with this for years. I want my friend back. I want my Lt. back. Please don’t leave me here alone.

I heard of a place the humans called paradise. Where they met their loved ones once again after death. I’m not sure if there is such a place for androids but I want to see you again. If I do the same maybe I could see you again, right? Right?


End file.
